pisa_manamafandomcom-20200214-history
Pieter Kingdom
Pieter Kingdom is one of the sovereign entities in the world of Pisa Manama. Founded by King Pieter in november 2013, it has been an utterly dominant political force from the early First Era, hosting most of its landmarks, resources and infrastructure. It directly borders Sabrinia and Neutral Territory to the south, while enjoying close ties with the Principality of Newmark to the west. History Officially founded through the enforcement of the Sabrina-Pieter Partition Agreement, the origins of Pieter Kingdom can be traced back to Asylum Tower, the oldest surviving structure in Pisa Mamana. In the early days Pieter Kingdom was ruled from the wooden Border Bunker, where Pieter uprooted over a hundred trees to build the bridge connecting his land to Cactocide Village. After the a fire and the Day of Judgment left both the Border Bunker and Asylum Tower destroyed, Pieter Kingdom first spread to further regions of the world. Its eventual settlement at the Chimney after the Long March and the construction of the road connecting the two parts of the Kingdom would leave a legacy of infrastructure unmatched in any nation since. The Kings Railway Line, construction of which started in early december 2013, continues to serve as the lifeblood of Pisa Mamana. In early 2014, the Kingdom experienced what is now known as the Wool Crisis. The planned construction of Jumbo Sheep effectively caused wool, and thus beds, to be in short supply. The situation was resolved by the founding of The Woolpit, a dedicated wool farm situated in the northeast, which also allowed the Kingdom to again claim vast swaths of land for future development. Currently, Pieter Kingdom puts most of its resources towards completing the Seven Towers Project, which has already been the cause of sudden shifts in the markets for wool, Obsidian and Netherbrick. Geography Being a large nation, Pieter Kingdom contains just about any kind of landscape found in Pisa Manama. The flatland forests down south, where the Kingdom had its origin, contrast sharply with White Mountain and the Majestic Mountains to the north. The recently claimed eastern lands contain wide plains, as well as dark forests and swamps. On top of all this, the Cactus Outpost added a patch of desert to complete the Kingdom's current variety of landscapes. Landmarks Pieter Kingdom features some of the most varied landmarks in Pisa Manama. Popular tourist destinations include the Seven Towers (of which four have currently been completed), Jumbo Sheep and the Majestic Mountains. Most visitors travel through Pieter Kingdom by way of the impressive rail network, though are likely to miss highlights off the beaten path, such as White Mountain, Deepgarden and Majestic Pass. The Kingdom also contains the world's sole passage to Hell, situated below the Border Fortress. Diplomacy Pieter Kingdom upholds intensive diplomatic relations with most other nations in the world. It is helped by its willingness to help out in other countries' infrastructure, as well as the existence of foreign outposts such as South Sabrina Ranch and the Deepwood B&B. The Kingdom's policies regarding intruders, however, are far from forgiving. This is likely due to the events of the Day of Judgment, in which the Kingdom led the subjugation of The Infidel after being invaded. Its subsequent occupation of the Oldmark Mountains, a protectorate under Pieter law, has also led to diplomatic tensions with the Commonwealth of Aresas.